


Revenge

by Fantooome



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 2 juin 2014, Drama, Heavy Angst, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Post-Betrayal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantooome/pseuds/Fantooome
Summary: Je pensais que tu m’aimais, Seth. Tu le disais souvent. Plus que moi, même. Quand nous étions ensemble, tes yeux étaient illuminés par quelque chose. Je ne savais pas de quoi il s’agissait, mais c’était beau. Et lorsque tu me souriais… Peu importe où nous nous trouvions, j’avais l’impression que le monde, d’un coup, devenait un endroit plus joyeux.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Blues de janvier et écoute intensive de Light of The Seven (dont le potentiel d’inspiration est décidément fort élevé) donnent 2000 mots d’Ambrollins triste écrits en quelques heures. J’avais encore rien fait à propos de la trahison de Seth, c’est désormais chose faite. 
> 
> Première fois également que j’écris à la première personne, dans la tête de Dean. Voyons voir ce que ça donne !

Un seul être vous manque et c'est tout l'univers qui est dépeuplé.

Tu sais que ce n'est pas mon genre de citer ce genre de phrase-bateau, Seth, mais aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on se fait poignarder dans le dos par son meilleur ami, frère et amant, en direct à Raw. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que votre meilleur ami, frère et amant, vous plante une chaise dans le dos pour partir bras dessus bras dessous avec votre pire ennemi, que vous combattez depuis des mois.

Ce n'est certainement pas tous les jours que tu me trahis, Seth.

Passé le choc initial et la douleur physique, je n'ai qu'une question : pourquoi ?

Pour quelle raison as-tu pensé que la vie avec lui, avec ces gens, valait mieux qu'une vie avec moi, avec tes frères ? Pourquoi de cette manière ? Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ?  
Quand ton rêve de gloire a-t-il supplanté notre amour ?

Je pensais que tu m'aimais, Seth. Tu le disais souvent. Plus que moi, même. Quand nous étions ensemble, tes yeux étaient illuminés par quelque chose. Je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais c'était beau. Et lorsque tu me souriais… Peu importe où nous nous trouvions, j'avais l'impression que le monde, d'un coup, devenait un endroit plus joyeux.

Je croyais que tu étais heureux avec moi. Tu étais affectueux, tu étais gentil, tu semblais joyeux en permanence. Nous nous disputions rarement, et lorsque cela arrivait, c'était toujours pour des raisons stupides comme la marque de café à acheter ou qui devait faire la vaisselle, et ça ne durait jamais longtemps.

J'avais l'impression que tout allait bien entre nous. Tu es la personne avec qui j'ai été en couple le plus long-temps. J'imagine que tu le sais, tu sais toujours tout me concernant.

Alors pourquoi, Seth, pourquoi m'as-tu quitté alors que j'étais sur mon petit nuage d'amour parfait ?

Mais étais-tu sur ce petit nuage avec moi ? Peut-être que non.

Peut-être que je n'étais pas assez, après tout. Peut-être que malgré tout ce que je te donnais, tu voulais plus. Peut-être que je n'ai pas su voir ce dont tu avais vraiment besoin.  
Peut-être m'as-tu envoyé des signaux que je n'ai pas vus. Que je n'ai pas réussi à décoder.

C'est surement ma faute. Ça a toujours été ma faute jusqu'à présent, pourquoi cette fois cela serait différent ? J'ai une propension assez impressionnante à éloigner les gens. Avec toi, j'avais réussi à en rire. A faire comme si les pertes successives de ma mère, de mon père, de mes ex-copains et ex-copines, comme si toutes ces pertes n'étaient rien, ne voulaient rien dire.

Parce qu'après tout, j'étais avec toi. Tu étais avec moi. Tu semblais là pour rester avec moi un long moment. Pour la vie, tu m'avais dit. Pour la vie, Seth, tu avais juré.

Mais peut-être que tu n'as pas rompu cette promesse.

Ce 2 juin 2014, il restera gravé dans ma mémoire pour toujours. Comme la date où ma vie avec toi s'est arrêtée. Cette vie où je te voyais comme la lumière de mon existence, comme mon ancrage dans l'univers, ce rêve-là a disparu. Il s'est envolé au moment où cette chaise rencontrait mon dos avec toute la délicatesse qui te caractérisait à ce moment-là.

Alors, après tout, cette promesse tu ne l'as pas rompue. Pour la vie, cette idylle qu'on a vécu tous les deux, tu étais mien et j'étais tien. Maintenant… Eh bien, je suppose que nous n'avons plus à rien à faire avec l'autre. Tu as été assez clair sur ce point.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a bien pu te dire pour que tu le suives. Mais il ne t'aimera jamais comme je t'aime. Comme je t'aimais.

Tu étais mon univers, Seth.

Sans toi, je ne suis plus rien, je ne vaux plus rien.

Tu faisais ressortir le meilleur de moi, l'as-tu oublié ? Avant toi, je n'étais qu'un gamin arrogant, sans famille et sans amour. Je buvais du matin au soir. Je fumais comme un pompier. Les bons jours, ce n'était que de la cigarette. Les mauvais… Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que ça pouvait donner.

Grâce à toi, j'ai arrêté de me déglinguer la santé et de flinguer ma carrière avant même qu'elle n'ait réellement décollé. J'ai adopté un mode de vie plus sain. J'ai changé les modalités de mon entrainement. Tu m'as incité à me dépasser, à faire toujours mieux que la veille. Ta motivation était contagieuse et efficace. Tu as même réussi à modifier mes habitudes alimentaires, et ça, ce n'était pas gagné.

Tu t'en souviens, de ta tête, le jour où j'ai de moi-même acheté uniquement des produits sains au supermarché ? Il n'y avait pas une seule pizza surgelée dans tout le sachet, ni même des plats cuisinés ou de la mayonnaise ! Quand je suis rentré dans notre appartement et que tu as regardé mes achats, tu n'avais l'air de ne pas y croire. Comme si tu pensais que je ne changerais jamais sous ton influence.

Et je t'ai prouvé le contraire. J'ai changé, j'ai changé beaucoup de choses qui me concernaient, tout ça pour toi, Seth.

Maintenant, avec le recul, je me demande ce que tu as pensé, ce jour-là. Ton sourire, transmettait-il ta joie de me manipuler à ta guise ? Ton baiser, représentait-il ta joie perverse de contrôler un être humain qui te serait un jour utile ? Pensais-tu alors que, ça y est, je n'étais plus qu'un pion sur l'échiquier géant dans lequel tu voyais ta vie ?

Quand as-tu décidé de me trahir, Seth ? Ce jour-là ? Si tôt dans notre relation, au cœur de notre ascension vers les sommets de la WWE en tant que l'équipe la plus dominante ayant jamais existé ? Ou est-ce que ta décision a été prise plus tard ? Lorsque les disputes entre Roman et moi ont été plus fréquentes et plus intenses, peut-être ?

J'admets moi-même qu'il y a des jours où je ne pouvais plus le voir sans vouloir instantanément le frapper dans la mâchoire. Mais je suis sûr que c'était pareil pour lui. Et puis, nous nous sommes toujours réconciliés. Tous les frères se battent entre eux, non ? C'est normal, ça permet d'évacuer la tension. On se sent mieux après.

C'était ce que tu disais quand on se calmait, en tout cas. Etait-ce aussi une ruse, cela ? Est-ce que tu nous mentais quand tu nous rassurais comme ça ? Est-ce qu'intérieurement, tu songeais que les fissures du bouclier étaient trop fortes, en train de s'agrandir, et qu'il fallait mieux tout arrêter ?

Ou alors, cela remonte au tout début. Peut-être que lorsque l'occasion nous a été donnée de former le Shield, tu as accepté, dans l'unique but de me détruire. Ce ne serait que justice, à tes yeux. J'étais exécrable avec toi, à la FCW, je le reconnais. Peut-être as-tu vu deux avantages dans cette équipe, d'une part l'occasion de briller et de t'élever vers les sommets du business, et d'autre part le moyen de me toucher au plus profond de mon être et de tenir, enfin, ta vengeance pour toutes mes actions.

Il y a encore quelques heures, je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible venant de ta part. Maintenant, je ne suis plus sûr de rien.

Combien de temps nous as-tu menti, sale petite fouine ?

Avais-tu prévu, Seth, que lors de notre partenariat, nous tomberions amoureux l'un de l'autre ? Ou, du moins, car tu me fais douter désormais de la véracité de chacune des paroles que tu as un jour prononcées, que je tomberai amoureux de toi ? Notre… mon amour t'a-t-il fait douter, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ?

Est-ce que j'ai compté au moment où tu as pris ta décision, lorsque tu as dit « oui » à Triple H ? T'es-tu demandé, une fraction de seconde, ce que j'allais ressentir quand tu me planterais cette chaise en plein dans le cœur ? Mes sentiments personnels ont-ils eu une quelconque influence sur ce que tu as choisi ?

Ont-ils un jour compté pour toi, mes sentiments, Seth ?

Comment as-tu pu me trahir de cette manière ? Pour ce connard de Hunter Hearst Helmsley, qui plus est ! Comment as-tu osé me rejeter comme cela ?

Comment as-tu pu jeter plus d'un an et demi de relation amoureuse dans le vent, sans même un signe avant-coureur ou une explication ?!

Parce que oui, en plus de tout le reste, tu refuses de t'expliquer. Pas un mot de ta part, pas la moindre ébauche de début d'une minuscule explication sur les raisons qui t'ont poussé à expulser de la sorte la personne qui crève d'amour pour toi !

Tu sais ce que c'est, ça, Seth ?

Ça, ça s'appelle la lâcheté.

Oui, tu es un lâche, Seth. Tu pars, en une demi seconde, sans un mot ni un au revoir. Un instant nous sommes sur le toit du monde, la seconde suivante tu prends ta petite chaise stupide et tu nous la fracasses contre la colonne vertébrale.

Peut-être que ça te va bien, de ne pas parler, mais moi non. Je veux savoir, même si ça fait mal, même si tu vas me blesser d'une façon pire que toutes les autres personnes qui m'ont blessé. Parce que toi, tu le sais et tu en joues, tu es spécial pour moi. Tu es au courant que tu disposes d'un accès direct à mon cœur.

La moindre de tes actions s'y connecte aussitôt. Lorsque tu m'aimais… ou faisait semblant de m'aimer… ça ne posait pas de problème. Il arrivait même que j'aimais le fait que tu me faisais autant réagir.

Maintenant, je sais que le moindre de tes mots, ou la moindre de tes actions, va me blesser plus profondément que n'importe quoi, mais je m'en fous. Tout ce que je veux, c'est savoir et comprendre. Même si je vais me détruire dans le processus, même s'il y aura des jours où ma douleur mentale sera plus grande que ma douleur physique, même si intérieurement je ne serais plus qu'une épave à ta merci, je veux tout savoir.

Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai le seul à souffrir, dans l'histoire. Après tout, tu es le responsable de mon malheur. Il est légitime et logique, autant que je puisse l'être, que je me venge. Tu le sais mieux que personne, Seth, je ne suis pas totalement sain d'esprit. Je me fiche de me détruire physiquement et mentalement. Si je suis concentré sur un objectif, en l'occurrence repeindre le ring avec ton sang tout en disséquant le processus de pensée qui t'a conduit à me trahir, peu importe ce que tu mettras en travers de mon chemin ou les conséquences possibles, j'atteindrai mon objectif coûte que coûte.

Peut-être est-ce pour cela que tu te tais et te caches, Seth, hein ? Tu as peur de moi, peur de ce que je vais te faire ? Peur de ma vengeance, de la vengeance d'un fou furieux qui est avide de te faire expier tes crimes de la pire manière qui soit ?

Je vais te remodeler la face avec mes poings, Seth. Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, chacun des tes os faciaux criera Dean, ton sang chantera Dean, tes dents sur le sol hurleront Dean, tes cheveux arrachés formeront le nom de Dean.

Tu as voulu montrer à tous que nous n'avions plus rien en commun, désormais.

Mais je vais montrer au monde que nous sommes toujours liés. Peu importe ce que tu espères, peu importe ce que tu dis, peu importe ce que tu fais. Je t'appartiens et tu m'appartiens, Seth, ce n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air.

Alors va, Seth, fais ce que tu veux, cache-toi, cours, bats-toi, peu importe, parce que la vengeance de Dean Ambrose arrive, et où que tu sois, quoi que tu fasses, cette vengeance t'atteindra. Ne crois surtout pas que tu seras encore le même, lorsque tu m'auras révélé ce que je cherchais et que j'en aurai fini avec toi. Tu sais exactement ce dont je suis capable.

Seth, nous nous consumerons peut-être ensemble, mais à la fin, tu seras celui qui souffrira le plus.


End file.
